


Mixin it up

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: F/F, Genderbent!, Same plot kinda, UA- universe alter, only a few things change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Shira, Kelly, Hana, Laina, and Pidge are apparently not just students of the Galaxy Garrison school for Girls, but are also apparently the five new paladins of Voltron. Now they must save the universe.Without blowing it up, or killing each other in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gender bent! Voltron. 
> 
> Kelly- Keith  
> Laina- Lance  
> Hana- Hunk  
> Shiro- Shira  
> Allura- Allore  
> Coran- Cora
> 
> Pidge is the same.
> 
> -/- 
> 
> Haven’t decided if I’m gonna switch the villains yet

"I can't belive it! We're the first ever paladins of Voltron who are entirely girls! We're practically legendary already!". Laina exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. 

"Yeah that is cool and all but side note: WE'RE IN SPACE!". Hana shouts. She knows her bff can be a bit distracted when exciting stuff like this happens but someone's gotta focus on the negative. 

"What about our families. School? The fact that we have to save the universe?!". She's practically tugging her hair out. 

"Calm down". Kelly states crossing her arms. "There's more important things to worry about than that".

"Like space monsters?". Pidge pipes up. 

"Space monsters?!. That's not a thing. Please tell me that's not a thing!". Hana exclaims grabbing Laina by her shoulders and shaking her. 

"Relax Han. I'm sure there's no such thing as space monsters. The only monster out here is Kelly's haircut". 

"Hey. My hair is none of your concern! Why don't you go back to almost flunking out of school". Kelly says, her voice angry. 

"Says the girl who already flunked out!". Laina shoots back. 

Before Kelly can give a rebuttal, Shira interrupts.

"Enough you two". Their new leader says, moving her white colored bang out of her face. The rest of her black hair swishing on her shoulders. Laina doesn’t remember anyone voting on her to be leader, but she was the oldest, the most experienced, and definitely the most mature. 

"Prince Allure”. Shira started. “I'm sure you have some info for us on what exactly is happening".

The prince looks up. Next to him, Cora twirls a long strand of orange hair around her finger before speaking in a very british accent. 

"Well right now we're heading to the Alerin nebula. They should have some of the materials we're looking for to make the castles force field stronger". 

“Excuse me, your highness, but can you go back to five minutes ago when you said we were the next paladins of Voltron”. Laina raises a eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

“And the being in space billions of miles away from earth part”. Hana says, still holding onto Laina’s shoulders. 

“And the saving the universe part”. Pidge adds, adjusting her glasses. 

"Right. What Cora said. It's a quick stop so don't wander to far into market place". Allure says firmly.

" Is no one gonna explain more on the fact that WE ARE IN SPACE?!". Hana worries.”Specifically light years away from home. I’m 17 and I’m not up for saving the entire universe, which is pretty freaking huge. I haven’t even had dinner yet!”.

“You seriously need some chill”. Kelly says rolling her eyes. 

“Shut it, pixie cut, Han’s right. I happen to have a life on earth, unlike you, that I wanna get back to”.

Kelly, always annoyed at the jabs at her hairstyle, frowned. “Stop calling me pixie cut! God! And yeah I think saving the universe is more important than you-”. She stuck her finger in Laina’s face, which made the brunette narrow her eyes. “-getting back to your three Instagram followers”.

Laina scoffed. “I’ll have you know I have more than five hundred followers on Instagram, Ms. Recluse. Just cause you don’t have a life doesn’t mean I don’t wanna get back mine. You can save the universe by yourself, I’m going home!”.

“Wait!.” Allore speaks suddenly, though he had remained mostly silent since he had realized her and Cora were the last Altean left earlier. 

“You can’t leave, all five of you are required to form Voltron. That is the only way to save the universe from Zarkon!”.

Laina huffs. “Zarkon, Smarkon. You can replace me”.

“I .... wanna go back to earth too. I’m not exactly cut out for the whole ‘saving the universe thing”. Hana, slightly hiding behind Laina (though the others girls thin frame didn’t hide her much) spoke. 

“You guys are wimps”. Pidge, fumbling with something in her backpack, says. 

“Uh. Sorry for not wanting to die in space! Every movie I’ve seen that takes place in space, someone dies in space!”.

“Those are movies. This is real life. And from what Allore said earlier, Zarkon May target eart next And we’re the only thing- Well the only ones- who can form Voltron and stop him. Are you really gonna quit just cause your scared”.

Laina went silent. “Okay, fine since we have to have all the lions to form Voltron or whatever, and we only have Blue right now, how are we gonna find these other lions anyways?”.

“Well.. um”. Allore began before stopping and seemingly pondering something in his head. He walked up to the podium Pidge had been fiddling with earlier, and put his hands on it. 

A huge holographic screen popped up and he movies his hands, new things popping up too fast to really be read before he stopped. “There! We have ways to track them. Each lion is mentally attached to their paladin so the closer you get to them the more you’ll feel their pull”.

He went and explained which lion each of them belonged to. 

Hard to master, but fast and agile: the red lion for Kelly. 

Intelligent and inquisitive: Pidge got the the green lion 

Large and in charge(metaphorically speaking): Hana was paired to the yellow lion. 

Laina already found Blue, and didn’t ask what the traits for her were, and that left Shiro with the Black lion. 

Allore showed them they’re rooms, and tells them they’re going to search for the other lions tomorrow. 

Cora slips that they looked up earth times, and found out that they all should’ve been asleep right now. 

Laina likes Cora. 

Kelly leaves into her room with out another word. Shira looks at where she was concerned but tells the others goodnight and goes into her own room.

. Pidge wordlessly waves and walks into her room also, head in her screen as it almost always is. 

Laina and Hana just stare at each other and Hana, always knowing what to say, asks: “sleep over”.

Laina smirks. “I’ll raid for snacks”.

Laina sleeps over in Hana’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Laina is the main character or at least the pov we’ll be seeing stuff from (because it’s easy for me to write Lance shh)
> 
> It’s also her feelings of wanting to go home and being far away for everything she’s ever known ya not just a soul less gender bend. Also let me know if there’s any name or pronoun mistakes because I WILL fix them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Pidge is cool?? ;3


End file.
